Benutzer Diskussion:Revan55
artikel okay --Naruto.Uzumaki 20:31, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) steckbrief ich wusste du meintest den revan von star wars, ich hatte bloss nicht gedacht in einer naruto wikia jemanden zu treffen der so ein hidden spiel wie kotor spielt ^^. Ninjason 23:52, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) achso un warum wenn ich nochma fragen darf^^?Screamo-fan 17:53, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich bin bekannt für meine fragen XD gut dann hat sich das erledigtScreamo-fan 18:01, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Header-Farben Hey, schau bitte mal hier hin und stimm ab/sag deine Meinung! Vorlage_Diskussion:Header Es geht darum, die neuen Farben aus dem All-Header wieder durch die alten Farben der Einzelheader zu ersetzten! ..::Aeris::.. 11:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was soll das heißen? So auch wenn das blöd klingt Naruto ist immer noch ein Manga und ich glaube nicht das der Zeichner sich das mit den Elementen schon richtig überlegt hat lass das mit Gaaras Sand erklärt wurde. 1000words gut alles klar hatte mir sowas schon gedacht 1000words ---- Das mit den Kagen kann man machen ein kleines Problem ist bloß wir wissen nicht wieviele Kages Iwa und Kumo schon hatten weshalb wir auch nicht wissen was wir bei "Bisherige Kage" eintragen sollen. Ich mein gut dass es nicht der erste oder der zweite Tschui-oder Raikage ist kann sich jeder denken aber dass der von Iwa vielleicht der 3te ist könnte man schon wieder vermuten.--Icis Leibgarde 09:48, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Nein nein, keine Angst, ich verstehe das nicht falsch! Also zum Thema: Okay, klar, Mokuton ist ein bekanntes Beispiel. Aber soll ich in diese Liste wirklich alle Kekkei Genkais mit reinnehmen?? Was ist dann der Sinn des Links "Die vererbten Fähigkeiten in der Übersicht"?? Das wär dann ja doppelt gemoppelt! ..::Aeris::.. 15:43, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- findest du nicht dass das bild vom wasserfallreich etwas zu verschwommen ist ^^ --Th(ôô)mas 18:14, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja kann man so machen.--Icis Leibgarde 08:23, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sagmal hab doch gesagt das die ganze sache persönlich geworden ist, also misch dich nicht ein, oder schmeiß mich raus ganz einfach, hab die faxen dicke aber sowas von, außerdem lass ich mich nicht gerne als idiot hinstellen und ich soll mich zusammen reißen, ne die zeiten sind vorbei. feierabend 1000words Bevor du weitermachst mit deinen Bearbeitungen: Deine neue Kategorie ist ja Charaktere (Plural) bis jetzt sind die Filler Kategorien eigentlich im Singular (Episode, Jutsu, Ort, und bisher auch Charakter) ist das egal, oder wollen wir das beibehalten? Ninjason 20:21, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du etwa auch ein Sasori liebhaber, ich hasse solche Leute!!!!--Flavia Firer 14:48, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Da ich Ninjason schon die Liste der Synchros gegeben hab(Link) versuch ich einfach mal Bilder der Synchros zu finden und dort geortnet mit Namen einzubauen, aber ganz ehrlich die deutschen Synchros sind doch das allerletzte, die Japanische version ist besser aber egal, jeder wie er will!--Namikaze-Rasengan 20:57, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deine Testseite Habe mal "Familie & Hilfe für Naruto" hingeschrieben. Bist du zufrieden damit? ..::Aeris::.. 15:12, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) johnny182 ja, das bin ich ^^ Johnny182 17:24, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) KA... welche denn? Johnny182 17:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) aber das wird doch schon gemacht... im atikel "aktuelle ereignise" wird doch jede woche zu einem neu erschienenen kapitel eine zusammenfassung geschrieben? und das wird immer super zusammengefasst, denke ich. Außerdem werde ich in wenigen wochen umziehen und wie schnell ich da wieder online sein werde weiß ich auch noch nicht, könnte also dann der pflicht nicht nachkommen. Johnny182 17:55, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) okay, ich werde dann halt versuchen wenn ich zeit habe immer ein neues bzw älteres kapitel darin zusammen zufassen. Johnny182 18:06, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätt zu dem Thema nen Vorschlag, und zwar würd ich mich anbieten, fest die Zusammenfassungen für Manga und Anime zu schreiben. Bzw. mit Johnny zusammen, wenn er dem zustimmt. Dann würde es aber nur Sinn machen, wenn die Seite quasi nur für uns offen wär, und für andere gesperrt, denn wenn sich jemand denkt: "So, ich schreib jetzt mal ne Zusammenfassung für das neue Kapitel", dann wär es blöd, das immer wieder zu löschen und neu zu schreiben. Vor allem weil es in einem einheitlichen Stil bleiben sollte. Was haltet ihr davon? ..::Aeris::.. 18:48, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wieso "mit Arbeit überladen"? Ich mach doch momentan nur die Artikel des Monats Sache, verpflichtend. Alles andere mache ich aus Spaß an der Freude. Trotzdem nett dass du es sagst. Gut, dass du die Seite nicht so sperren kannst, wie ich es angedacht hatte, ist verständlich. Dann ist eine ausdrückliche Verpflichtung auch nicht sinnvoll, dann muss ich mich einfach beeilen, die Zusammenfassung als erste zu schreiben. ..::Aeris::.. 19:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : ich finde es gut, dass du da auch mitmachst Aeris ^^ vorallem, da ich wohl nicht viel zeit dafür haben werde (leider) oder demnächst schon garkeine. Johnny182 20:21, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und was hab ich deiner Meinung nach falsch gemacht? Ich sag einfach meine Meinung! Was ist die Lösung auf Frage 4?--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:30, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich wäre dafür, dass wir bei jedem Chara deren Fähigkeiten beschreiben --Th(ôô)mas 14:40, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Geällt mir sehr gut. Allerdings sollten wir das nicht "spezielle Fähigkeiten" nennen, weil die Überschrift ja bei jedem Charakter gleich sein sollte und nicht alle haben Fähigkeiten, die man als speziell bezeichnen kann. Ninjason 17:01, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte lasst uns hier weiter diskutieren! ..::Aeris::.. 11:31, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- sag mal hast vielleicht schon mitbekommen das ich bei den oni brüdern das suiton element hinzugefügt habe, weil die ja im kampf gegen team 7 sich in einepfützen verwandelt haben, würde jetzt gene noch wissen welches jutsu das sein könnte, weil sie sich nicht direkt in wasser verwandelt haben, denke aber mal das es ein suiton jutsu ist. 1000words ja das ist ok und hab noch ne andere frage hab das jutsu beschrieben was die beiden außerdem anwenden, möchte jetzt gerne ein bild dazu noch reinstellen, weis aber nicht wie ich welche hochlade, bin wohl ein bißchen zu blöd dafür, egal kannst mir da weiterhelfen?1000words ja ist ok, ich machs weg, falls du es noch nicht weggemacht hast und mit dem hochladen schon selber rausgefunden, sorry nochmal deshalb.1000words Die Sache mit den Fähigkeiten würd ich jetzt nicht bei jedem machen. Bei denen, wo man schon mehr schreiben kann gut, ja klar, warum nicht. Aber bei denen wo man zum Teil noch nicht weis was genau die Fähigkeiten sind bzw. wie sie funktionieren oder die wirklich mit ein paar Worten im Steckbrief ausreichend erklärt sind würde ich es so lassen. Bei vielen gäbe es sonst glaub ich immer wieder so die wiederholung "Ist gut im Nin-Jutsu schlecht im Gen-Jutsu aber dafür wieder gut im Tai-Jutsu". Wie schon gesagt bei Charaktern wie z.B. Yamato, Deidara, Nagato/Pain und Itachi kann man es natürlich machen. --Icis Leibgarde 13:05, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Hmmm wie genau soll ich das denn machen? Ich könnte: *Zb die Jutsu-Listen unter "Jutsuübersicht" kategoriesieren *Die KAtegorie Jutsuübersicht ist dann ihrerseits Teil der "Übersicht" (Aber bei den Jutsus steht nicht Übersicht sondern Jutsuübersicht) etc Dann würden daraus nach und nach Kategorie:Übersicht -> Kategorie: X-Übersicht (Jutsu, Episode, Blabla) -> Artikel Ninjason 17:02, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also mach ich jetzt statt alles in derselben Kategorie zu fassen eine *"Übersicht (Jutsus)" - und kategorisiere damit die Jutsulisten (nicht die einzelnen Jutsus) *"Übersicht (Kämpfe)" (nicht die einzelnen Kämpfe) *"Übersicht (Charaktere)" (...) *"Übersicht (Episoden)"(...) *"Übersicht (XY)"(...) und fasse die alle in der Kategorie "Übersicht" zusammen. :Soll ich auch eine Übersicht (Kategorien) machen? Dann würde die seite Übersicht zur Mutterkategorie werden wie bei Charaktere Ninjason 17:28, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ne warte. Die einzelnen Unterkategorien müssten aus der Kategorie Charaktere raus und alle zusammen in eine Übersicht (Charaktere) ^^ Ninjason 17:35, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich würds dann etwa so machen thumb|left Ninjason 17:52, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das Ding ist aber, dass Charaktere auf jeder Seite auftaucht. Um das mit den anderen zu machen würde ich also (Beispiel Jutsus) Jedes Jutsu als "Jutsus" kategorisieren. Dann noch alle Film jutsus als Jutsu (Film) etc und am Ende die Kategorie "Jutsu" in die Kategorie Übersicht aufnehmen. "Jutsus" würde dann (wie Charaktere) ALLE Jutsus dieser Wikia enthalten und mann könnte sich dann so wie bei charaktere durchklicken Ninjason 18:06, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Unterkategorien zu Jutsu? Wenn du es so haben willst wie Charaktere, muss die "Kategorie Jutsus" auf jeder jutsubezogenen Seite + jutsubezogenen Kategorie auftauchen Ninjason 18:31, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und "Anime" als Kategorie zu nehmen finde ich nicht gut, dann passt es nicht mehr zu den anderen (Jutsus Charaktere Orte) Episoden ist treffender Ninjason 18:09, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich mach für heute erstmal schluss. Ich zeig dir morgen anhand der kategorie Orte, was ich mit deiner idee vorhab. (Shinobi Dörfer und Länder) Ninjason 18:24, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube ich bin jetzt durch, ich überprüfs gleich nochmal. hier ist meine Doku: Dokumentation: #Kategorie:Shinobi Dörfer und Länder in Kategorie:Orte umbenannt (zu lang/Einheitlichkeit) #Kategorie:Orte auf jeder Ortsseite hinzugefügt #Kategorien Orte (Filler/ Orte (Special)/ Orte (Movie) auf den jeweiligen Seiten eingefügt #Kategorien Orte im X-Dorf auf den jeweiligen Seiten eingefügt Also über die Kategorie Orte sollte man jetzt jeden Ort in dieser Wikia erreichen können. Ninjason 20:11, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mach mal lieber Jutsus (Plural) wir haben sonst auch immer Plural (Orte, Charaktere etc) Ninjason 20:22, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Die zusatzkategorien wie "Ninjutsu" agieren wie zB "Orte (Filler)". Es sind erstmal alles Jutsus. Und einige von ihnen sind Jutsu, Ninjutsu und A-Rang Jutsu, einige sind Jutsu, Taijutsu und S Rang Jutsu. Also quasi die volle Palette. ICh würd vorschlagen bevor wie uns an was großes wie Jutsus machen nehmen wir uns die kleinen Dinge vor (zb Kämpfe--> Kämpfe (Filler), Kämpfe (Special) Kämpfe (Movie)) Ninjason 20:34, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Man müsste zwar eigentlich aus all den zusätzlichen Jutsukategorien wie "Kategorie Ninjutsu" --> "Kategorie Jutsu (Nin-Jutsu)" machen um die EInheitlichkeit zu wahren, aber das ist nur abschreckend und echt zuviel des Guten. Darum kann man sich auch später noch einzeln kümmern. Ninjason 20:38, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Dankeschön!!! Ich finde sie auch total schnieke jetzt!! Ich schreibe gerade Kämpfe aus den Specials ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 16:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal, soll ich die Kämpfe überhaupt "Der gegen den (Special)" nennen? Also das (Special) dahinter? Oder soll ich das weglassen? ..::Aeris::.. 16:52, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, das stimmt, bei Fillern, oder Filmen, steht auch nicht (Filler) oder (Movie) dahinter. Gut, dann ohne, danke. ..::Aeris::.. 17:01, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Spoiler 463 hab den text soweit ich konnte korrigiert :/ kannst das jetzt auf spoiler seite posten! außerdem hab ich die spoiler pics hochgeladen (sind bei mir in beiträgen ja zu finden) Johnny182 16:26, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :kein problem ^^ Johnny182 16:35, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) hab ich auch grad gemerkt und ordne sie gerade in die kategorie teams ein. Ninjason 17:20, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Definitiv. Ninjason 19:19, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Du wollt nicht stören, weiß ja das ihr grade am umstrukturieren seit, möchte dich nur nochmal auf einpaar seiten hinweisen, wo ich rauf geschrieben habe. und wenn ihr fertig seit auch gerne antworten darauf haben möchte, also: Zabazu, Kakashi, Iwa nadare (das jutsu meine ich), kirigakure no jutsu und die theorie das gouzu und meizu suiton haben. da fällt mir noch was ein hat kisame in folge glaube das war 122, da wo kisame den yonbi gefangen hat, da sagt er zu itachi das sie die bijuus der reihe nach extraieren müssen, aber am anfang von shippuden sagte glaube ich deidara das akatsuki schon ein paar bijuus extraiert haben. hab ich da was falsch verstanden, brauchst auch nicht sofort beantworten, da ihr ja noch am arbeiten seit wegen der seite. --1000words weil im anime ja gesagt wird das die geschichte ja vor 20 jahren spielt und das zurzeit wo sasuke nicht mehr an oros seite kämpft.--1000words ---- es sind ohne zweifel seine söhne! absolut keine frage, die hat er nicht ausgewählt oder so, es sind tatsächlich seine söhne, jeder hat etwas anderes vererbt bekommen. und die uchiha sind demnach nachkommen des älteren und senju die des jüngeren bruders. also sowas wie madara war der gründer des uchiha clans ist auch totaler schwachsinn, aber das ist ja eh bekannt. die zwei brüder sind die zwei söhne des rikudou sennin. Johnny182 21:18, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wahl adm Soll das heißen, daß man sich als nicht-mod zu den anderen Vorschlägen in dieser Phase der Wahl nicht äußern darf? Okay, dann halte ich mich ab jetzt komplett raus. SirSmokaLot 17:56, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber ich habe keinen Plan, was du meinst. Ich habe doch die Artikelseite nicht angefasst, sondern nur meine Meinung in der Diskussion geäußerst. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du das gelöscht hast. Is aber auch egal. Solange die Mods ihre eigenen Vorschläge nehmen, isses eh keine Wahl zu der man seine Meinung äußern braucht. Viel Spaß noch dabei, ich werde mich nicht mehr dran beteiligen. SirSmokaLot 19:33, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, du mußt mir jetzt wirklich mal erklären, warum meine Meinungen in Satzform zu mehreren Vorschlägen in Ordnung ist, in Tabellenform zu allen Vorschlägen aber gelöscht wird. SirSmokaLot 22:07, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du bitte noch mal auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels des Monats gucken und was dazu sagen? Die Systemänderung ist immer noch nicht vom Tisch! ..::Aeris::.. 11:52, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- weiß auch nicht wie man sie nennen soll? vllt. sowas wie "Vorfahr der Uchiha" und "Vorfahr der Senju". außerdem würde ich die überschrift(en): "nachkommen und sein erbe" in "sein erbe und die nachkommen" ändern, denn sonst könnte es einen verwirren, von wegen "soll es jetzt nachkommen und IHR erbe sein oder was?" sowas halt. Johnny182 02:37, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi, kannst Du mir mal sagen was mit Pains Ukojizai no Jutsu ist? Es müsste doch ein Suiton Jutsu sein, wenn das nicht der Fall ist, warum ist das so? District 9 Danke Dir trotzdem erstmal. District 9 Ninjason Ich lass Trunx nochmal an die Box, ich krieg die irgendwie nicht richtig geregelt, muss also warten bis er wieder da ist. Warte mal bis ich fertig bin mit meinem Testartikel bevor du losgestaltest, dann sieht man glaub ich erst meine Struktur richtig. zur Tasche: Als Oboro sich in Naruto verwandelt, sagt Sasuke "Shuriken holster". Ich finde aber eigentlich auch eher dass es eine Kunai Tasche ist schon wegen der Form. Aber es ist halt beides drin. (Wenn du ein gutes Bild weißt, dann stell es bitte rein, ich hab grad 1 Stunde im Manga und Anime rumgesucht und nix gefunden.) Zum AdM: Heut Abend ist doch Deadline, oder? Ich hatte gplant mich heute zu entscheiden. Und wie ich das sehe haben Screamo und Aeris auch schon eine Wahl getroffen. Ninjason 15:39, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also wir haben uns jetzt schon irgendwie geeiningt. Jeder von uns findet dass der Artikel Rasengan es verdient hat, zu Wahl gestellt zu werden und je zwei sind für Handlung, Zeitstrahl, Sharingan. Wir wollen jetzt nicht unbedingt auf Teufel komm raus einen wieder rausschmeissen, zumal alle 3 Artikel gleichviele Meinungen haben. Ninjason 17:11, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) WEnn du der Meinung bist, einer müsse raus, dann entscheide einfach. Ausser dem Rasengan-Artikel, denn den sehen wir alle als würdig. Ninjason 17:11, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt schon. Und der hat sich stilistisch seit dem auch nicht groß verändert, ausser dass er voller geworden ist... Ich denke wir werden einfach schauen, wie das in der Diskussion zum AdM dann wird. Das wird wohl alles bedacht und diskutiert werden. Ninjason 17:49, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) rikudous ältester sohn hi, ich wollte dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen as ich auf der diskussionseite von rikudous ältester sohn geschrieben hab... wollte deine meinung darüber wissen und ob man das dann doch berücksichtigen soll. http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Rikudous_%C3%A4ltester_Sohn Danke schonmal im vorraus ^^ Johnny182 20:21, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) An welcher Stelle benutzt Kakashi im Manga das Goukakkyou no Jutsu? Ich weiß, dass er es im Anime während des Kampfes mit Sakura und Naruto (2 Glöckchen) am BEginn von Shippuuden benutzt, aber die Stelle existiert im Manga ja gar nicht. Ninjason 21:08, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das sich das Sharingan aus dem Byakugan entwickelt hat und das wiederrum aus dem Rinnegan? District 9 ---- Ja klar, denke ich dran! Hab ich schon aufm Plan! ..::Aeris::.. 18:20, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja, hab as bild von rikudous söhnen in hoher auflösung hochgeladen. in meinen beiträgen zu finden: "462012RAW" schau es dir genau an ^^ Johnny182 21:19, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :hmmm schwer zu sagen, aber es sieht aufjedenfall anders als das "normale" rinnegan aus --Th(ôô)mas 13:41, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::ja kannst machen, wenns denn detailierter ist --Th(ôô)mas 13:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: In vielen verschiedenen Wikias benutzen sie für die Darstellung der Einzelnachweise diese sehr praktische Scrollbox: (Beispiel: *onepiece.wikia.com *de.opwiki.org *narutopedia.eu *[ } Meinst du, wir können die einfach übernehmen? Ninjason 17:32, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Game Guide Bitte schau einmal hier: Diskussion:Game-Guide, ganz oben der allererste Eintrag! ..::Aeris::.. 10:57, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß dass die Episode selbst keine Filler-Episode ist, aber die Erinnerung an das Training gibt es soweit ich das gesehen habe nicht im manga. wenn doch, wo? Ninjason 17:35, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also die seite ist grad noch verändert worden und ich warte hier nur auf deine Antwort. ich würd gern auf speichern drücken und die seite beenden... Im Anime taucht das Training zwischen Der Abreise Jiraiyas und Narutos aus Konoha und vor Narutos Treffen mit Itachi auf - Im Manga ist nichts. Ninjason 18:03, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mist, SOOO weit zurück hab ich natürlich nicht geschaut... alles klar. Aber du nimmst mir damit einen Stein vom Herzen, denn dadurch, dass das Training von Hiruzen im Manga auftaucht gewinnt meine Tehorie wieder an Boden. Ninjason 18:36, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Nein, Yamato hatte ich einfach nur vergessen! :) Ja, die neue JutsuTabelle soll benutzt werden, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie bei jedem eingesetzt werden MUSS. Bei vielen macht es ja gar keinen Sinn, bei jemandem, der nur 2 Jutsus hat z.B. Guck mal Tenten an. ..::Aeris::.. 12:45, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Oder findest du, sie sollte zwingend bei JEDEM eingebaut werden? ..::Aeris::.. 16:49, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hmm also ich habs auf meiner Testseite mal ausprobiert, sogar mit Links zur Begriffsklärung. Also ich würd sagen, wir machens westlich. Wenn man die Zeichen sieht, kann man ja eigentlich nix damit anfangen. Dann sollte man wenigstens nicht noch umdenken müssen. Ninjason 13:34, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- nein, du hast nix übersehen. nirgendwo war die rede davon, dass tsuchikage der vater von roushi sein soll. ist wahrscheinlich wieder nur ne spekulation aus dem netz :/ außerdem war roushi selbst schon im guten alter, glaube kaum, dass der tsuchikage sein vater überhaupt sein kann. Noch was: du hast bei karin den japanischen namen in den steckbrief geschrieben, das kannst du auch bei vielen weiteren charakteren machen, ich hab mich in letzter zeit bemüht soviele namen ich konnte in japanisch hier zu berichtigen (viele müssten in kanji sein, waren aber in katakana was falsch ist) wie gesagt, schreib die namen schon in den steckbrief rein. grüße Johnny182 15:51, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Warte eben, ich bin gleich soweit. Ninjason 18:03, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) gut dem werd ich mich mal annehmenScreamo-fan 15:12, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ich hab da mal noch eine andere frage, und zwar auf einigen seiten gibt es inhaltsverzeichnisse und auf anderen wiederum nicht, obwohl sie genau gleich aufgeteilt sind, warum ist das so?Screamo-fan 15:33, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi! Warum hast du die Änderung an der Konan-Seite rückgängig gemacht? Mit der Tabelle, die ich eingefügt habe, ist die Formatierung doch viel ordentlicher, und jede Überschrift fängt wirklich erst unter dem aktuellen Bild an. ..::Aeris::.. 15:29, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Watt? Das kann doch gar nicht sein... eigentlich... Kannst du mir mal nen Screenshot machen, wie das bei dir aussieht? ..::Aeris::.. 15:34, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Na toll, was ist das denn für ein blöder Fehler? Bei mir war der Text ordentlich daneben. Ich habe 1280x1024. Was hast du für eine Auflösung? Blöde Sache... ..::Aeris::.. 19:23, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, na klasse. Dann kann es eigentlich nur daran liegen, dass du einen anderen Browser benutzt als ich, ich hab Firefox. Naja, keine Ahnung, ob wir daran was ändern können, vielleicht müssen wir es erstmal so lassen. Keine Ahnung, ob das was für Trunx wär, aber der hat ja auch erstmal genug zu tun. ..::Aeris::.. 08:47, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ninjason Ja. Und bitte auch den markierten Blog eintrag. Aber noch nicht den ganzen Blog, ich lager den in den nächsten Tagen aus. Ninjason 14:28, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hiden hab gestern noch mit nem freund darüber gesprochen und der sagte mir das das mit Mokuton sogar im anime gesagt wurde, er wisse aber auch nicht mehr wo, dann heist das also das das beides ist. 1000words Tsunade Hey REvan, wollte nur fragen, was du gegen eine explizite Angabe der Stati hast. Du sagst, dass es nur zwei verschiedene geben sollte, lässt aber trotzdem zwei Ausnahmen zu, mit dem Argument, dass sie endgültig sind. Das muss doch gar nicht so sein, Orochimaru kann immer noch wiederbelebt werden, wenn Kabuto die Gene irgendwo einbaut... Bei Tsunade ist dieser Zustand meines Erachtens ebenso maßgeblich, da der Komazustand im Bezug auf die Hokagesituation wichtig ist. Man kann ja dieses Zweizuständesystem generell auflösen und dafür bei jedem Charakter seinen exaten Status reinzuschreiben, was wahrscheinlich auf ziemlich viele "lebendig"s hinauslaufen wird. Von daher wäre eine teilweise Veränderung nicht schlimm und nur eine Verbesserung dieses Wikis. YAnNiK 13:26, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- gut ok :P YAnNiK 13:53, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja, jetzt müsste ich alles haben! :) Ist ne ganz schöne Arbeit, alle Tiere auf Vordermann zu bringen... es sind so VIELE! :D ..::Aeris::.. 19:52, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) du könnte man bei meizu und gouzu dieses jutsu worüber wir mal gesprochen hatten mit auflisten, da gings um das suiton element, wo die beiden sich in der pfütze versteckt hatten, war ja ein jutsu das stand ja fest. man könnte es ja auch so nennen wie das hier Tsunades und Katsuyus Heilungs-Jutsu(namenlos), also natürlich mit dem namen von den beiden und nen bild aber sowas bekomm ich nicht hin. 1000words ja so könnte man das nennen, wie gesagt ich würde den text denke ich mal dafür liefern, aber mit den bildern komm ich nicht klar, also wäre schön wenn du das jemandeen würdest der sich viel besser damit auskennt. 1000words gut dann werd ich mal we damit anfangen. 1000words ja danke sieht hammer aus, schreib das grad fertig. 1000words könntest du auch noch ein bild für dieses: Aum no Ansatsu Jutsu von den beiden hochladen, will das jetzt nämlich auch beschreiben und diesmal nicht von der anderen narutopediaseite ;) 1000words sagmal jutsu jetzt eigentlich hinpacken, weil es ist ja eigentlich mehr ein tai-jutsu, oder nicht? 1000words hat sich erledigt, weil ich letztens ein jutsu beschrieben hatte welches auch bei nin jutsus steht, wobei der typ auch nen handschuh hatte mit dem er den boden aufwirbeln konnte, war aus den fillern weiß nicht wie das hieß, pack das jetzt einfach auch zu nin jutsus. 1000words kannst du mir mal sagen warum du das eine raiton jutsu von kakuzu entspoilert hast, aber die aus den fillern die davor spielten, wo es um sora ging, wieder in den spoiler zurück genommen hast? 1000words wieso ist das in deutschland schon bekannt, meinst aus dem manga, bis wohin geht der denn in deutschland? les den manga nicht so. 1000words warum sind denn bei den katon jutsus aus der zeit von guren jutsus sichtbar, ohne zu spoilern, wer weiß wo noch alles? 1000words nagut dann weiß ich das ja jetzt und achte ab jetzt auch darauf. 1000words hab mal ne frage heißt das was deidara sagt wenn er den lehm zur explosion bringt kats, oder katsu? 1000words danke. 1000words ---- Nee du, keine Ahnung, wo das spezielle Spiel-Tsukuyomi vorkommt... Ich hab zwar schon "zwei" Spiele von Naruto, aber selbst da wüsst ich von keiner Spezial-Attacke den genauen Namen. ..::Aeris::.. 15:10, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- oh man, wie ist mir das passiert: nein, die mokuton jutsus gehören doch alle zu kekkei genkai, es sind doch keine hiden! die müssen da raus! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:56, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bild von Yamato (Ganzkörper) Ich habe ein neues Bild von Yamatos Körper hochgeladen (war das von hier) hab ich ein bisschen geändert. (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/denaruto3/de/images/6/64/Yamato_010.jpg) aber als ich es hochgeladen habe war es das gleiche von dem Bild im Artikel.--Shaman King 11:40, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wahl AdM Ja das sind schon 3 gute Artikel :) ! Deswegen hat vielleicht auch noch niemand eine Kontra-Stimme vergeben ;) ! Naja, vielleicht schaffst du es ja noch, dich für einen zu entscheiden, und somit die Wählerschaft zu vergrößern. ..::Aeris::.. 21:52, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Staffelvorlage Ja doch, ich verstehe, was du meinst, obwohls wirklich erst einmal gedauert hat! :) Dazu muss ich ja zum Glück nur die Vorlagen ändern, und nicht jede Seite einzeln! ..::Aeris::.. 16:53, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Tsuchikage ich würde sagen JA, da 1) der raikage ihn so nennt, ihn direkt anspricht; 2) in der übersetzung von binktopia steht die bemerkung am rande, dass es tsuchikages name ist; 3) "oonoki" wird in der englischen übersetzung nicht übersetzt - bleibt so. und es ist genau wie bei gaara: "sabaku no gaara" - "ryoutenbin no oonoki". Johnny182 21:19, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Songtexte Ich hatte es mir vllt anders gedacht... Die Kurzfassungen der Openings sind ja Stücke aus der Full-Version... Vllt kann man genau dieses Stücke einfach fett machen in der Full-Version :) Wie findest du das? Diskussionen Hahaaaaa, ja das sind einige :) . * Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu * Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis_auf_Charakterseiten * Diskussion:Änderung_Missionsberichte, obwohl ich glaube, dass das hier WAY TOO MUCH Arbeit wäre Sonst fällt mir erstmal nix mehr ein. ..::Aeris::.. 21:40, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt wo dus sagst, kommt da was in meinen Erinnerungen zurück. Ich änder dann den Artikel wieder. Ninjason 18:08, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) deine Frage find ich persönlich besser als jetztErnie1992 18:48, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Vollkommen in Ordung. Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Die Abteilung "Verschiedenes" hat so einen Kaffee und Kuchen-Charakter und sollte als Ausklang der Seite dienen. Ninjason 19:24, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- ja, das macht sinn. finde ich in ordnung. Johnny182 22:21, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Film-Spoiler Bitter schau einmal hier hin (und sag auch was dazu ^^). ..::Aeris::.. 09:50, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Minato-Theorie Danke für dein Feedback für die Theorie! Da sie noch auf meiner Testseite ist, ist sie ja noch nicht fertig. Es gibt aber ein Bild von Jiraiya mit solch einem Mantel, schau mal hier. Da ist Jiraiya in seiner Kindheit bei der Glöckchen-Prüfung. Ich hab nur leider noch nicht gefunden, in welchem Manga-Kapitel das ist. Aber trotzdem hast du recht, die Mäntel sind alle nicht komplett identisch, nur die Flammen am unteren Rand sind gleich. Der Rest, Farbe, Schriftzug, ist immer anders. Ich werde das ein bißchen ummodeln! ..::Aeris::.. 10:54, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke für das Bild und die Kapitelnummer. Hmm, das mit Jiraiyas Mantel macht einiges kaputt... Die Szene in Kapitel 139 ist ja die, wo Jiraiya gerade die Prüfung nicht bestanden hat, also noch ganz am Anfang. In der Anime-Filler-Folge wird gezeigt, dass er erst danach in die Frosch-Welt kommt, das stimmt. Ninjason, falls du das hier liest, was sagst du dazu? Dann bliebe nur noch zu sagen, dass Jiraiya als erster mit dem Mantel in die Frosch-Welt gekommen ist, die Frösche sich gedacht haben "Hey, der sieht cool aus, den schneidern wir in mehreren Varianten und Größen, und jeder, der hier bei uns trainiert, kann sich am Ende einen mitnehmen." ... :( Blöd. ..::Aeris::.. 11:10, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob man wegen der Szene sagen sollte, er könne das Jutsu auch im Manga. Es könnte auch einfach Konzentration gewesen sein. Schließlich ist das Öffnen der Tore ein Kin-Jutsu, das mit der eigenen Gesundheit spielt. Ich glaub nicht, dass Kakashi das einfach mal so zum Training öffnet. Ninjason 10:39, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) kommen die im manga vor und die anderen nur im anime die als spoiler angezeigt werden? wenn ja müssten die doch auchün dargestellt werden, also als filler sag ich mal.1000words Hi, kannst du bitte diese Seite noch löschen? Die ist irgendwie noch übrig geblieben. und ich kann sie auch nicht bearbeiten und einen Löschantrag draufsetzen. Ninjason 19:35, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) hm... glaubst du es klappt, wenn ich sie nochmal neu erstelle und dann lösche? vllt gabs da n problem weil da noch so viele blogseiten dran hingen... Ninjason 19:47, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) übrigens zu deinem comment zu kakashi und dem hachimon tonko hab ich mir den anime mal angesehen (leider finde ich den japanischen nicht) da ist es sogar ziemlich sicher das HAchimon tonko, das er anwendet. Und Filler ist es ja auch nicht, weil es ja im Manga auch geschieht, nur im Anime viel deutlicher. folge 55 Was sagst du dazu? Ninjason 19:50, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bilder nicht wundern das ich jetzt nochma alle sasuke itachi kampf bilde rhochlade, aber ich will wissen, ob man den qualitäts unterschied zwischen den zwei erschieden versionen erkennt, falls nich sag ich bescheid und ein admin kann sie löschen19:54, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- ach ja, stimmt. das hab ich total aus den augen gelassen ^^ danke, grüße Johnny182 20:55, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Trouble Kannst dir mal die Beiträge dieses Benutzers zu Gemüte führen, die Blog-Kommentare, die er bei Ernie hinterlassen hat, löschen vllt ne Sperrung geben (verwarnt haben Ernie und ich ihn, worauf er sagte: *Jedes Bild erzählt irgendeine Geschichte, na gut wenn dus nicht anders willst dann eben zum ANGRIFF mit rießem BilD!--[[Benutzer:Aqualian Uchiha|Aqualian Uchiha] 21:07, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC)]) und anschließend seine hochgeladenen Bilder löschen? Ninjason 22:41, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- stimmt ja! die mokuton jutsus sind ja kekkei genkai, keine hiden, wo hab ich bloß hingeguckt ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 21:57, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- aus einem einfachen grund: in naruto wird fast ausschließlich das wort "shinobi" verwendet und "ninja" nur ganz selten in speziellen fällen! beides bedeutet das gleiche und die 2 ausdrücke haben dasselbe kanji. Was wichtig ist: alle personen in naruto, die vom beruf ninja/shinobi sind werden als "shinobi" bezeichnet - im manga geschrieben und anime ausgesprochen! (ich glaube jeder, der ein wenig aufpasst, hat schon das wort shinobi im anime gehört, aber nicht wirklich das wort ninja). Eigentlich ist in naruto der ausdruck "ninja" eher falscher als "shinobi". Johnny/ジョニ一 22:22, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Auch wenn das Mangabild besser zu sein scheint, bin ich für das Animebild --Th(ôô)mas 15:41, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Folgendes problem und zwar geht es um meine Bilder di eich hochlade, TrunX findet, dass die bilder wieder in png umgeändert werden sollen und kleiner gemacht werden sollen, ich dagegen finde, dass man das so lassen kann, weil ich persönlch die qualität besser finde, deswegen wollt ich fragen, was du dazu sagst und deine Meinung bitte auf Trun's Disse mitteilstErnie1992 20:56, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- klar, werd ich machen. danke Johnny/ジョニ一 10:35, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gelöschte Bilder die bilder du gerade gelöscht hast, haben noch links auf andere seiten :_( Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 20:21, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hachimon Machst du die Änderung bitte auch noch mal rückgängig? Die ist jetzt nämlich noch eingespeichert. Ninjason 15:13, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Schon ok. Ninjason 15:14, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) löschbare Seiten? Hi, Ich wollt mal all diese Seiten ansprechen und fragen, ob die nicht gelöscht werden können: *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/x-mas *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/b-day *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/naruwiki-jubiläum *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/neujahr *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/jubiläum *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/einstellung *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig/mfg *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/sig *Benutzer:ShadowRedDragon/signatur *Vorlage:User:Roronca Zolo/Signatur Ninjason 18:55, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- löschst du bitte hier die alten Versionen? Ninjason 17:54, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kanji wo für ist das kanji und das andere?ich heiße Sasuke2010 Sperrantrag Hier einmal mit dem Hammer draufhauen, bitte. *hochgeladen *Änderung 1 *Änderung 2 Ninjason 21:30, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung Script Toggler hi, hab mal das script TOggler nochmal geändert! ich glaube, dass ich eigentlich alles gemacht aber falls dir nochwas auffällt (fehler, sonstiges) kannst es mir sagen oder selber ändern ^^. einfach dass du bescheid weisst. '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:14, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi, ich wollt ein paar Dinge anmerken: #Du hast doch den Benutzer:Aqualian Uchiha für 6 Monate gesperrt. Aber dieser hat eben mit diesem Account einen Eintrag gemacht. und in seinem Logbuch steht auch nichts von einer Sperrung #Aqualian ist ein Zweitaccount der ebenfalls gesperrten Benutzer:Sushinia Namikaze, deren Drittacount Benutzer:Sushinia-Namikaze '''ebenfalls gesperrt ist. Ich denk mal, langsam ist es echt genug mit ihr. Ninjason 16:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: ach, ich hab den Viertaccount, Benutzer:Shinobi aus Konoha vergessen, der natürlich auch gesperrt ist. Ninjason 16:38, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC)